Construction Blocks have been around a long time; they are generally made of concrete and have vertical holes extruded through them. Another common Construction Block is the brick which may or may not have holes extruded through. In general coring of these blocks to conserve material is through the top and bottom; to core the front or back face would require a side core in the mold. Each of these is usually assembled with mortar which requires considerable expertise, time, and labor, to serve as an adhesive and spacer at the joints. This results in a one piece wall which if cracked in an earthquake or other event may fall apart or be in danger of falling apart without major repair.